


听话游戏

by nakamotoJOY



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoJOY/pseuds/nakamotoJOY
Summary: 牢记这是篇降智煌文
Relationships: johnten - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	听话游戏

“过来。”徐英浩开口。

李永钦只好自己撑着台面站到地上，脚有点软，分开的姿势久了又有点合不拢。

但没关系，很快他就乖乖地伏在徐英浩身前，膝盖跪在瓷砖上，凉凉的。

徐英浩一定会心疼他。

有点痛，他不说话，眼神怯怯地看向徐英浩，可是对方根本没有想开口的意思，又只好装作很乖地低下头。

身上挂着的睡衣是水手服的样式，本该扣好的扣子被解开了几颗，露出的锁骨上方有一个红印，普通的衣服穿在身上好像变得色/情起来。红印是郑在玹留下的，像一朵未开的玫瑰，隐秘又浪漫。

现在需要一个使徐英浩消气的办法。

李永钦手抚上他的阴/茎，早就勃/起的柱体硬得发烫。他解开睡裤，低头的动作一气呵成，像幼兽一样舔舐深深浅浅的沟壑，试图讨好他的主人。

正想抬头离开，后脑就被扣住，力气很轻，但不容他反抗。

“很舒服，你可以继续。”

李永钦不太想继续，维持这样跪坐的姿势已经够累了，嘴里还含着巨大蛮横的东西，因为距离的原因臀部只能稍稍撅起，更加大了膝盖的负重。

但还是忍着不适乖乖地继续吞吐。

现在需要听话。

过了一会儿，他有些跪不住了，也可能是徐英浩发现了这点，说道：“站起来。”

他几乎是被徐英浩像抱猫一样架着才站了起来，完全被掌控着，连带着意识一起。

膝盖红了一圈，看得人心疼。

他膝盖有旧伤，徐英浩是知道的，一委屈泪就涌上来，止都止不住。

把李永钦抱坐在自己身上，徐英浩手掌揉着他的膝盖，生气归生气，但又确实有点后悔。

但他也知道事实上现在的状况根本没那么严重，在意识到自己根本拿他没办法之后李永钦的飙泪演技就更加炉火纯青。

“我想睡觉。”声音一欠一欠的，说完还打了个哭嗝。

“不行。”说着用自己胯间的硬物顶了顶他，“还有没解决的问题。”

也只是嘴上狠心，动作却轻柔地把他抱进浴缸，手指伸到后面抠挖着将残余的精/液导出来，弄得人哼哼唧唧本来搭着的性/器又渐渐抬了头。

李永钦泡在水里完全失了力气，恍惚之间感觉到一件冰凉的物件正试图扣住他勃/起的下/身，他死命挣扎，像砧板上负隅顽抗的鱼。

恢复些许意识后，哭声一下就止不住的溢满整个浴室，“不要那个好不好。”

没来由的后怕，他还记得上一次徐英浩借口让他晚些释放给他套上这个东西，被按在墙上做，到后面几乎没有了反抗的意识，性/器酸胀，每顶一次他的尿意就涌上来一次，愈涌愈烈，后腿只能无力地乱蹬，得像濒死的动物，到最后都忘记是怎么结束的。

浴室里水雾缭绕，灯火通明。房间内的黑暗里，手机屏幕突然一亮，郑在玹不经意地拿起来，却发现不是自己的。

来了条短信，“Ten哥，快回来吧，想你了。”

发件人_giant baby

**Author's Note:**

> 牢记这是篇降智煌文


End file.
